Come Back Soon
by Electra Minos
Summary: Lithuania has been given a weeks holiday to go camping with Poland. Unfortunately Russia's depression not only make his subordinates worry... but one little sister, distraught with his pain and wants to fix the problem with her brothers heart. Permanently. Implied Yaoi, multiple pairings.


"Estonia, where is Lithuania?" Russia asked. Estonia jumped as the older nation crept up behind him. Estonia quickly turned shaking slightly.

"You remember... erm... he's not here. You gave him permission to go camping with Poland." Estonia said quickly and calmly. He saw the smile on the older nation drop. Estonia quickly tried to continue. "He's only left this morning erm ..." Estonia couldn't come up with something. His wit that usually got him out of these situations didn't save him this time. Normally there was Lithuania who he could leave with Russia, but today, he was on his own. Russia stood there waiting for him to continue. His violet eyes trained on Estonia's. "Erm... he'll be back before you know it. Don't worry about it." Estonia smiled weakly. Russia turned away and wandered off. Estonia watched the nation go. He sighed, turning back and took a deep breath. He had noticed Russia's mood drop as Lithuania packed his bags. He was only going away for a week. But for Russia... Estonia checked his watch. He sighed as he turned to the kitchen and cupboards, for Russia it must seem a life time. He didn't know to what extent Russia missed him, but it was clear that Lithuania's absence was have an effect on him. Estonia pulled out a large bowl and a bag of flower. He turned to the fridge, pulling out some milk and eggs placing them next to the bowl. He looked at the ingredients before him. Latvia looked round the doorway as Estonia stared at his work. He looked up to Estonia's face, he saw the stress. Estonia had no idea what he was doing. Latvia knew he had never cooked before, it was Lithuania's job. He hated seeing Estonia out of his depth, but what could he do? Estonia suddenly clicked his fingers making Latvia jump. He turned away from the door and pulled out a cookbook from the shelf. He quickly flicked through the pages. Latvia smiled as he saw Estonia overcome the first hurdle of cooking. He turned and left Estonia to his work. Latvia had his own chores that he had to cover and so he set off looking for the broom cupboard.

"Poland slow down!" Lithuania shouted as he raced after him. Poland wasn't stopping, he was running at full pelt up the hill they had been climbing. Lithuania was faltering behind as they neared the top. Poland turned round and flashed a smile to Lithuania. His green eyes filled with excitement. Lithuania smiled seeing his friend so happy, he just wished he'd calm down a bit. They had been so close, closer than any two people could be. Unfortunately there was one major event that tore the pair apart. Russia had defeated them in battle and had taken Lithuania with him. Since then he was Russia's lapdog, running around and doing everything Russia wanted him to. He wasn't ungrateful for how he was treated. He was aloud to keep his independence in a way, he still had a reasonable amount of freedom but he just missed Poland. Lithuania though never bared a grudge against Russia. He was protected from other countries, he had become good friends with Estonia and Latvia. He was able to find his own feet and had a roof over his head. Russia wasn't the best boss, but he wasn't a bad one. Lithuania finally reached the top of the hill and he looked around. The top of the hill was a small glade surrounded by trees. The bag on his back weighed a ton, he walked to the centre of the opening. Placing his bag down on the grass and stretched. It had been a long trek but he had finally reached the spot Poland wanted to camp. Poland himself was nowhere to be seen. Lithuania looked around confused. He didn't have long to wait as a pair of arms wrapped round his waist.

"Got you!" Poland shouted, a big grin on his face. Lithuania smiled and dropped down to the ground pulling Poland down with him. Poland let out an eep as the pair hit the ground. The two of them play fought for what seemed like a lifetime. Lithuania and Poland pushed and shoved each other each one trying to stay on top of the other. The pair laughed like they used to. As Lithuania struggled pushing Poland to the ground beneath him. Lithuania looked down at his friend. Poland was sprawled out under him, smiling up with emerald eyes. His blond hair spread about the grass. Poland looked so innocent. The moment held while Lithuania looked down at his partner.

"Looks like I get to be on top." Lithuania said softly. Poland beamed up at him.

"Like, I wouldn't want it any other way." Poland whispered, looping his arms around Lithuania's shoulders. He pulled himself up, brushing his lips against Lithuania's. Lithuania went a bright red colour. It had been so long. Poland dropped back to the ground and smirked up at friend. "You've missed that." Lithuania lent forwards and returned the action, making Poland blush.

"I've missed you." He smiled sitting up again at his now flushed partner. "But..." He put his hands on his hips. "We aren't going to get the tent up playing around."

"But we like, get to 'play around' later Liet?" Poland asked.

"Sure. Now come on. We need the tent." Lithuania stood up brushing himself down. He looked down to Poland who was still lying on the ground. He seemed so cute and had innocent air around him. Lithuania shook his head and offered his hand to Poland. Poland took his hand and helped pull himself up. "Will this be like old times?"

"Like totally!"

"How's dinner coming?" Latvia asked. Estonia looked over to the smaller nation. He shook his head. Latvia panicked. "If Mr Russia doesn't like it! He'll...He'll..." Latvia's breathing was quickening rapidly. Estonia quickly turned, throwing off the apron he had on and pull Latvia to a tight embrace.

"It's okay Latvia." He tried to calm him down. Latvia continued to shake, tears dampening his uniform. Estonia hugged onto the smaller nation. "I will have dinner finished. He can't hurt me for that." He patted Latvia on the back. "Don't worry. It'll be alright."

"But... if he doesn't like it." Latvia sobbed. "He'll do something horrible to you. And I don't...know..." He started to panic again his breathing becoming short and shallow.

"I know." Estonia said quietly. "You don't need to worry about me. It will be alright. I'll get the job done. You need to make sure you don't do anything wrong." Latvia looked up to him. Estonia pulled out a tissue from his pocket and dried the poor nations eyes. Latvia was starting the breath normally. "You covered all of your work?" Latvia nodded. Estonia forced a smile. "Well you go and get some rest. I'll see you at dinner." Latvia managed a weak smile before disappearing off into the corridors. Estonia looked back at the bowl in front of him. Sighing he continued to work, hoping it would all come out alright in the end. Opening the oven, he placing inside what he hoped to be dinner. Whether he'd prepared it correctly, he would find out later.

"Brother? Brother where are you?" Belarus walked the corridors again. She hadn't found Russia anywhere today. It really wound her up when she couldn't locate him. She had noticed that her brothers mood had dropped since Lithuania asked if he could go away for a week. Why did he care so much for him? She stormed around the next corner nearly walking into a terrified Latvia.

"I'm sorry miss! I didn't see you there! Please don't hurt me!" Latvia wailed as Belarus glared at him. The nation had dropped to his knees.

"Have you seen my brother?" Belarus asked sharply the quivering mass at her feet. Latvia looked up to her, tears falling down his face for a second time that day.

"Last I saw him, he went to his study." Latvia managed to say. Belarus didn't say another word, she just turned and headed off to the study. Latvia tried to calm himself down, but quickly ran to his room to avoid anything else happening. Belarus pushed open the doors to her brothers study and looked to him. Russia looked a sorry sight. His violet eyes were glazed slightly, seemingly fixed on the pen he was playing with. His head resting on his hand, sighing he looked up to his sister.

"Hi Bella." He said in a bored tone. Belarus was fuming. How could something as little as Lithuania leaving trigger this side of him. She marched up to his desk and slammed her fists down startling him.

"What has happened to you brother? You are moping like a child! Over Lithuania leaving for a week! What is the matter with you?" She screamed at him. Russia just sat there looking at her. This annoyed her more, but instead of shouting she lowered her voice before speaking the second time. "You have developed feeling for him, haven't you?"

"Yes." He said simply, Belarus felt a blade tear through her heart. So this was why he never loved her. He was in love with another, that stupid excuse for a man. She clenched her fists, trying to keep herself under control. Russia's eyes returned to the pen in his hand. The normal strength and power that he held had vanished over night. The presence that normally struck fear into the hearts of his subjects, all the traits she admired were gone. This was the final straw, she had put up with the Lithuanian since he moved in. She put up with the fact his presence made her brother smile, his stupid small weak frame. Those stupid innocent eyes that could do no wrong. His whole being made her sick. She turned away leaving Russia in his study, storming from the room. She wasn't going to let Lithuania mess around with her brothers heart when it should be hers. He wasn't going to be the one in his bed when it should be her. She was going to get rid of him, then her brother wouldn't be upset. Lithuania couldn't hurt him if he was dead, then Russia would be hers. They could finally get married! She knew what she must do. To end all of this heartache. She must kill Lithuania.


End file.
